User talk:Ptrcancer
ILI-UMMOA News If you wish to receive a FREE email subscription to ILI-UMMOA News, please visit the webpage below, and fill the specific form. ILI-UMMOA News is a special email newsletter with news about both Independent Long Island (ILI) and the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). ILI-UMMOA News also covers interesting Fourth and Fifth World news which may be of interest to open-minded secessionists and real-world micronationalists. By the way, if you are interested in contributing articles to this serious newsletter, you can contact me through this webform. I may not be able to pay you for good short pieces, but some particularly brilliant short pieces may earn you an extra $10 for your PayPal account. I'm just trying to get fresh articles from people actually doing meaningful work as micronationalists, and your work will at least lead to a Micronational Professional Registry Membership for you and your endorsed nation/micronation. http://ilination.net/news.html --IndigoGenius 14:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving for Parma now. So I wont be able to see my mail in the next two days. This is just so you know that I didn't forget to contact you about the Camurian file. I'm still interested in it. If you want you can send it to me, but I won't be able to read it before friday. Sorry, and cheers. --Cajak 04:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) User accounts My sister cant seem to create a user account on here she wishes to so she can help me with editing things and so on. if you could find out why it isnt working for me i would be very happy--Ben L 08:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I can't assist her with the problem if I don't know what error message comes up when she tries to register. If the form simply resets when she clicks submit, it may have been the Wiki itself and she should try again later. If she still can't register, you can create a user account for her and let her login as this - she can change her password personally for security. ptrcancer 13:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Treaty We would like to sign this treaty but would like to know what it contains first. I would have posted a better tribute if I knew more about what happened on that horrible day. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 10:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Why not ? We've been working for a while with you now in the Grand Unified Micronational, and I always considered you and the USMR as a respectable micronation. Why not making things more official, and get an alliance between St.Charlie and the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics ? My e-mail address is federal-republic-stcharlie@hotmail.it. Feel free to contact me when you want, I'm not in a hurry. Eventually, we can also discuss for a treaty. --Cajak 22:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Editing Skills required I and Suzerain Lee would like you to redo the New Scientopian page. If you would be interested, please message on my user page. Scientopia 16:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Holy Empire of Reunion ? I read your message on Reunion's talk page and I don't think they willa ctually see it. I sent you an e-mail with Reunion's e-mail address. I wrote to them several times and I always received an answer from HHIM Claudio I, so I think they will surely read your message this time. --Cajak 19:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Stop I did not mean to plagerize, i was just teing to copy, paste, the page, then i ACCEDENTALLY pressed Save, then my computer froze, pleaase don't block me or i will block you. First of all, Leader Bolt, its not plagiarism its vandalism. Second of all, '''you' do not have the power to block another user on this wiki, only the administrates have the power to do that. Ramtak619 21:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC)